


Drop Down

by Khashana



Series: sub!Jim [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Basically neither of them realize Jim is a sub and they get carried away, Casual Sex, D/s, F/M, Face Sitting, I need to write longer stories so they pass the bechdel test occasionally, Nipple Play, Smart Carol Marcus, Spanking, Sub!Jim, Subdrop, Under-negotiated Kink, but then Carol helps them fix it, dom!Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Jim found out he was a submissive. Prequel to True-Blue Sub.</p>
<p>If you want to skip the sex, just go directly to chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim tumbled Christine back onto her bed and climbed on top of her, mouthing his way up her belly and tugging her bra up with his teeth. One breast popped free and he went to work, laving the nipple with his tongue. Christine barely reacted, so he worked harder.

"Give it up, Jim," she breathed, and when he didn't, she lifted her hand and smacked him firmly on the ass. Jim gasped and let go, meeting her eyes with a shocked expression. His pupils were blown black. "Oh, you like that, do you?" She laughed and slapped the other butt cheek. Jim bucked involuntarily. "I can do rough. Roll over." He did as she said without even a snarky comment. Christine pulled what remained of her clothes off and crawled up to straddle his chest. "My nipples are not that sensitive," she said, as calmly as though discussing the weather. Then, dropping an octave abruptly, she hissed, "Let's see if yours are." She dug her nails into Jim’s chest, and he moaned loudly, arching his back. Christine grinned and let go. She gave Jim no time to breathe, but raked her nails down his sides.

“God, why are you perfect,” said Jim, voice wobbling through his entire register, and Christine leaned down to kiss him briefly.

“I’m going to sit on your face, Jim,” she whispered.

“Yes, _please,_ ” was the answer. He sounded completely blissed out, and Christine felt smug. She scooted up and flipped herself around so she could kneel over his head and watch every jerk of his straining-hard cock as he licked at her hungrily, alternating between circles around her lips, focusing on her clit, and diving deep inside her. Christine lost herself in the sensation for a while, and, as the pleasure started to build, tossed her head back and began talking.

“Yes, like that, just like that, Jim, deeper, harder, oh _yes._ ” This last was in response to Jim reaching a hand up to rub at her clit so he could focus his mouth on licking her juices out of her, practically drinking her. Christine rode the wave of pleasure, up, up, and over the edge, and groaned deeply as she came. 

A slam outside, and Christine jerked up. “Shit,” she whispered, and reached down to jack off Jim, once, twice, three times, and he was coming. He was barely done when Christine was grabbing her clothes, throwing on her shirt and shoes, and climbing out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the last chapter: Christine and Jim get a little rough in bed, nothing that would obviously be a scene, and don't think anything of it. But Christine has to leave almost immediately to avoid getting caught.

She ran into Jim the next day in a dive bar while looking for her friend Carol. He was hunched over the bar, half-empty whiskey next to him, back to her. She put a sway in her step as she approached, teasing comment ready on her lips, tapped him on the shoulder, and actually fell back a step. 

Jim looked _terrible._ The dark circles under his eyes might’ve been portals to space. His demeanor screamed exhaustion, and though he met her eyes, there was no attempt at a cheeky grin and a pick-up line. 

“Are you okay?” she asked reflexively. 

The answer was obviously no, but Jim said “Fine,” dully and with effort. Christine blinked at him for a moment, somewhat lost for words. 

“Did something happen?” she asked weakly.

“I just feel shitty, okay?” said Jim, closing his eyes and scooting back enough to rest his forehead on the bar, pillowed on his folded hands.

“Okay,” said Christine quietly, and left him alone.

She found Carol this time, and though she tried to put Jim out of her mind and enjoy her friend’s company, she was distracted enough that Carol finally said, “Okay, what’s up?”

Christine sighed and laughed a little. “Nothing really. I just ran into Kirk, the guy I’ve been hooking up with, and he looks like shit. It’s just kind of surprising, because he was his normal bundle of energy yesterday, like, the sex was _really good_.

“Oh, yeah?” laughed Carol. “Do tell.” Christine began to regale the previous night’s adventure, but Carol’s smile dropped further with every detail, and when Christine got to the jumping out of the window part, she sat up straight and shook her head.

“And today he looks like shit. Like, depressed?”

“Yeah, why?”

“He’s in subdrop,” said Carol. “You got a little too deep into the BDSM stuff to make it safe to just run off afterwards. Look, here’s what you’ve got to do.” 

 

Jim was still at the bar when Carol finished her explanation and shooed Christine away, which wasn’t like him. His MO was to hop from party to party on Saturday nights, charming all genders the same with a wink and a smile. 

“Jim. Hey, Jim.” Christine tried to calm her nerves. Jim didn’t answer. “Come with me.”

“I’m not up for sex,” replied Jim without looking up.

“I know,” she said, and, feeling daring, reached out to thread her fingers through his hair and press, keeping his head to the table. Jim sighed as though in relief.

“What are you doing?” he asked, and just the tiniest bit more life seemed to be back in his voice.

“Helping you. Come with me,” she repeated. She slid her hand to the back of his neck to let him stand, which he did without further complaint. 

“Good,” she said, and led him to a table in the back. “Kneel.” Jim gave her a weird look, but dropped gracefully to the floor. Christine sat down and pressed his head to rest on her knee. Jim sighed happily again. 

“Tell me how last night felt for you.”

“Really horny, and also kind of floaty and…ecstatic,” said Jim, nuzzling her slightly.

“So what happened when it went away?”

“I woke up feeling like my whole body was made of lead, really depressed, and cold. And like I was sewn into my skin all wrong.”

“And now?”

“It started to go away when you grabbed my head. Back to floaty. I have no idea why I’m telling you all this.”

“Because I asked, and you’re being good for me,” said Christine, feeling somewhat as though she’d stepped out onto a tightrope. The gamble paid off, though. Jim relaxed further into her and hummed happily. “Let’s go home, Jim,” she said after a minute.

Home had a bed, and Christine was able to pull Jim close and hold him, like Carol had stressed. They drifted off like that.

Christine woke up when Jim attempted to wiggle out from her grasp.

“Hey,” she said sleepily. “Where are you going?”

Jim flushed red and didn’t meet her eyes. “I have no idea what the fuck was going on last night,” he muttered, “so I’m leaving now, sorry, catch you later.”

“Did you know you’re a submissive?”

Jim froze. “No,” he said after a moment.

“I didn’t think so,” said Christine. “Look, you can leave if you really want. But this part, the part we did last night, that’s essential to D/S. If you wanna get spanked in bed again, you need to at least research this and not pretend it never happened. And from what I could tell, you liked it a lot.” She paused, then admitted, “So did I.”

Jim finally looked at her, a trace of his usual cocky grin back on his face. “It was pretty awesome sex.” She smiled.

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again. As long as we know what we’re getting into this time.”

Jim was quiet for a long moment this time. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, “I’d like that.”


End file.
